The present invention relates to a testing system and a method for telephone number verification/identification in a local telephony network, also known as local access network, and in particular, to a testing system and method which is substantially automatic and yet which is also flexible and reliable, which permits verification and/or identification of telephone numbers while updating database information or while maintaining the database for local telephony network and, which enables verification and/or identification of telephone line numbers by utilizing cellular capabilities.
Manual or automatic telephone number verification and/or identification is a well known process. Currently available equipment relies upon the caller identification process. This process is a service according to which a telephone central office switch sends information signals about the incoming telephone call to the party being called. These information signals include the telephone number of the party originating the telephone call. The caller identification testing and transmitting signal or signals is provided by most, but not all, telephone central office switches. Telephone products with caller identification require special hardware, firmware and software to adapt the products to the relevant physical and data-link layers. ISDN lines and interfaces are equipped with this capability, for example.
In order to perform the verification and/or identification for updating or maintaining the database, for example, special test equipment must be connected parallel to the tested telephone line, which is usually a xe2x80x9clivexe2x80x9d or fully connected and functioning, telephone line. Telephone number verification/identification by using the caller identification signal usually involves initiating a telephone call from the tested line, if possible, to a known and dedicated telephone and telephone line. The special test equipment then intercepts the data signals from the dedicated equipment, including the telephone number of the tested line.
Unfortunately, this method has a number of limitations. For example, the testing equipment cannot initiate a telephone call from the tested telephone line if the tested line is busy. Similarly, the testing process cannot be performed if the user connected to the tested line is dialing the telephone or otherwise interfering with the process. For telephone lines that only permit incoming telephone calls, no telephone call can be initiated in order to perform the test. The special test equipment cannot initiate a telephone call while being connected to lines which are non-direct lines (ISDN and PCM lines, for example). In addition, some telephone central office switches do not have the caller identification signal/signals that enables the process to be performed.
There are additional circumstances in which the above-mentioned method is limited or non-applicable. For example, a line may have a blocked Caller Identification (CID) unit for a number of reasons (e.g., the telephone line owner does not want to have an identifiable line). A line may be designated as a withheld line, in which case the line can be used to receive calls, but cannot be used to dial to the central office switch.
Even when the caller identification process can be performed for testing of the telephone line, this process has the drawback of requiring at least two to eight seconds to perform, which is the combination of the time required to dial the telephone number on the tested line and to receive the caller identification information at the party receiving the telephone call.
A preferable and/or complementary method and testing system for automatic telephone verification and/or identification would use standard features of any digital or telecommunications switch, and would not have the drawbacks of the known caller identification process. Unfortunately, such a testing system and method are not currently available.
An additional drawback of the prior art is that it needs a Caller Identification (CID) unit, linked to the telephone central office switch, to process the identification, along with an additional telephone line dedicated for the testing procedure.
Therefore, there is an unmet need for, and it would be highly useful to have, a testing system and a method for performing telephone verification and/or identification with standard features of any digital telecommunications switch, which does not have the limitations of the currently known process, and which is reliable and efficient. It would be of further advantage to have such a testing system and a method that obviate the need for a CID unit and for a telephone line dedicated for telephone line testing.
The present invention is of a testing environment and a method for telephone number identification and/or verification. The testing environment and method of the present invention analyzes incoming signals of a telephone call being made to the tested line as the receiving party from the central office switch. These incoming signals preferably include ring signal, waiting call tone and/or CID message, and voice signals. The incoming signals are analyzed and processed by the testing unit according to the present invention in order to identify and/or verify the telephone number. Thus, the testing environment and method of the present invention has the advantage of being able to automatically analyze signals received from the tested line as the receiving party, rather than requiring the tested telephone line to initiate the telephone call for testing purposes.
According to the present invention, there is provided a method for identifying and/or verifying a telephone number associated with a tested telephone line, the method including the steps of: (a) connecting to the tested telephone line; (b) dialing the given telephone number associated with the tested telephone line; (c) analyzing a received signals received from the tested telephone line; and (d) if the received signals include a ringing type signal, verifying the telephone number.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a testing environment for identifying and verifying a telephone number associated with a tested telephone line, the testing environment including: (a) a central office switch for transmitting signals to the tested telephone line; (b) a tap for connecting to the tested telephone line for receiving signals from the tested telephone line; (c) a sensing unit for sensing the signals to obtain sensed signals; (d) a processing unit for analyzing and converting the sensed signals to data signals; and (e) a MMI and processing unit for determining if the data signals feature a ringing type signal, such that if the data signals feature the ringing type signal, the telephone number is verified.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for identifying a telephone number associated with a tested telephone line, the method including the steps of: (a) operatively connecting a test equipment to the tested telephone line; (b) dialing via a communication port of the test equipment, via the tested telephone line, via a cellular communication system, to a cellular receiver, and (c) processing a received signal received by the cellular receiver to identify the telephone number associated with the tested telephone line.
According to further features in the described preferred embodiments, the method further includes: (d) displaying the telephone number associated with the tested telephone line on a digital readout of the test equipment.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments, the method further includes: (d) storing the telephone number associated with the tested telephone line in a memory storage area.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments, the method further includes: (d) if the telephone number is not identified, obtaining other data signals from the processing of the signal, the data signals being associated with the tested telephone line.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of identifying a telephone number associated with a tested telephone line, the method including the steps of: (a) operatively connecting a test equipment to the tested telephone line; (b) dialing via a communication port of the test equipment, via the tested telephone line, via a cellular communication system, to a cellular receiver within the test equipment, and (c) processing a received signal received from the dialing to identify the telephone number associated with the tested telephone line.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of verifying a telephone number associated with a tested telephone line, the method including the steps of: (a) providing a test equipment having: a monitoring unit for monitoring signals on the tested telephone line to obtain monitored signals; a processing unit for processing the monitored signals; an MMI unit, and means for communicating to a cellular network; (b) operatively connecting the test equipment to the tested telephone line; (c) dialing from the test equipment via the tested telephone line, such that at least one signal is transmitted via the cellular network, via a central office switch, to the tested telephone line, and (d) processing a received signal received from the tested telephone line, the received signal being associated with the at least one signal.
According to further features in the described preferred embodiments, the method further includes: (e) if the received signal is a ringing type signal, verifying the telephone number.
According to further features in the described preferred embodiments, the method further includes: (e) if the received signal is not a ringing type signal: (i) dialing from the test equipment, via the tested telephone line, via the cellular network, to a cellular receiver, and (ii) processing a received signal received from the dialing of step (i) to identify the telephone number associated with the tested telephone line.
According to further features in the described preferred embodiments, the ringing type signal is a ringing signature, the signature selected from the group consisting of a change in an impedance of the tested telephone line, a change in a current of the tested telephone line, a change in a voltage of the tested telephone line, a change in frequency spectrum of the tested telephone line, and a change in energy of the received signal of the tested telephone line.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of testing a communication performance of a local communication channel with a cellular network, the method including the steps of: (a) providing a system including: (i) a test equipment having communication means to the cellular network; (ii) an address for communicating data signals; and (iii) at least one processor operatively connected to the test equipment; (b) communicating, via the cellular network, a data message including a group of pre-selected data signals, between a particular location and the address; and (c) comparing a received data message with the pre-selected data signals.
According to further features in the described preferred embodiments, the method further includes: (d) evaluating the local communication quality by examining at least one communication performance parameter.
According to further features in the described preferred embodiments, the performance parameter is selected from the group consisting of: bit error rate, noise level, delays, click frequency, cut-off frequency, pitch distortion, echo distortion, a bandwidth parameter, and an attenuation parameter.
According to further features in the described preferred embodiments, the communicating includes transmitting from the test equipment to the address.
According to further features in the described preferred embodiments, the communicating includes transmitting from the address to the test equipment.
According to further features in the described preferred embodiments, the method further includes: (e) retransmitting data received by the address to the test equipment disposed at the location, prior to step (c).
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a system for identifying a telephone number associated with a tested telephone line including: (a) a test equipment having: (i) means for connecting to the tested telephone line; (ii) a dialing unit; (iii) a receiver for receiving a signal transmitted via the tested telephone line and via a cellular channel; and (b) a processor for processing the signal to identify the telephone number and additional data signals associated with the tested telephone line.
According to further features in the described preferred embodiments, the test equipment further includes: (iv) a digital readout for displaying the data signals associated with the tested telephone line.
According to further features in the described preferred embodiments, the test equipment further includes: (iv) a memory storage area for storing the data signals associated with the tested telephone line.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a system for verifying a telephone number associated with a tested telephone line, the system including: a test equipment including: (i) means for connecting to the tested telephone line; (ii) means for transmitting a signal via a cellular network, to the tested telephone line; (iii) a monitoring unit for monitoring signals on the tested telephone line to obtain monitored signals; and (iv) a processing unit designed and configured to process the monitored signals, such that the tested telephone number is verified.
According to further features in the described preferred embodiments, the system further includes: (b) an NMI unit operatively connected to the test equipment.
According to further features in the described preferred embodiments, the system further includes: (b) a memory storage unit for storing connected to the test equipment.
According to further features in the described preferred embodiments, the monitored signals include a ringing type signal.
According to further features in the described preferred embodiments, the ringing type signal has a ringing signature, the signature selected from the group consisting of a change in an impedance of the tested telephone line, a change in a current of the tested telephone line, a change in a voltage of the tested telephone line, a change in frequency spectrum of the tested telephone line, and a change in energy of the received signal of the tested telephone line.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a system for testing a communication performance of a local communication channel with a cellular network, the system including: (a) a test equipment having: (i) communication means to the cellular network; (b) an address for communicating data signals with the test equipment, the address having communication means to the cellular network and (c) a processor operatively connected to the test equipment, the processor designed and configured for evaluation of the communication performance by examining at least one communication performance parameter.
According to further features in the described preferred embodiments, the at least one communication performance parameter is selected from at least one of the group consisting of bit error rate, noise level, delay, click frequency, cut-off frequency, pitch distortion, echo distortion, a bandwidth parameter, and an attenuation parameter.
According to further features in the described preferred embodiments, the address for communicating data signals is operatively connected to a second processor.
According to further features in the described preferred embodiments, the address for communicating data signals is operatively connected to a server.
According to further features in the described preferred embodiments, the processor is an integral part of the test equipment.
According to further features in the described preferred embodiments, the address is an integral part of the test equipment.
According to further features in the described preferred embodiments, the communication means of the test equipment includes transmitting means and receiving means, the test equipment being designed and configured to transmit a data message to the address and to receive the data message from the address.
According to further features in the described preferred embodiments, the processor is an integral part of the test equipment.
Hereinafter, the term xe2x80x9cman-machine interface and processing unitxe2x80x9d refers to a particular computer hardware system or to a particular software operating system. Examples of such hardware systems include, but are not limited to, personal computers (PC), palm computers, handheld terminals and portable computers, Macintosh(trademark) computers, mainframes, minicomputers and workstations. Examples of such software operating systems include, but are not limited to, UNIX, VMS, Linux, MacOS(trademark), DOS, one of the Windows(trademark) operating systems by Microsoft Inc. (Seattle, Wash., USA), including Windows NT(trademark), Windows 3.x(trademark) (in which xe2x80x9cxxe2x80x9d is a version number, such as xe2x80x9cWindows 3.1(trademark)xe2x80x9d), Windows CE(trademark), Windows95(trademark), and Windows98(trademark), as well as any suitable operating system for embedded units or palm/handheld type portable computers.
For the present invention, a software application could be written in substantially any suitable programming language, which could easily be selected by one of ordinary skill in the art. The programming language chosen should be compatible with the man-machine interface and processing unit according to which the software application is executed. Examples of suitable programming languages include, but are not limited to, C, C++, Visual Basic and Java.
In addition, the present invention could be implemented as software, firmware or hardware, or as a combination thereof. For any of these implementations, the functional steps performed by the method could be described as a plurality of instructions performed by a data processor.